


Fuck with me and I'll fuck with you

by Cyberrat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: Reaper gets back at Sombra for her little joke with the door. It backfires - if that is what she gets, she'll definitely fuck around with him more.





	

“Oooh. You are no fun, big boy. It was just a little _joke_.”

Sombra tries to turn around, but his clawed hand is immediately on the back of her head, pressing her down with a little, unfriendly shove that’s hard enough to almost make her elbows buckle. She’s good in fighting dirty and taking her opponents’ bigger girth to her advantage, but there’s no real muscle mass behind her - at least nothing that could even hope to match up with him.

“You’re not going to move one. Inch. Keep your goddamn hands occupied.”

His voice sends a shiver down her spine. She curls her fingers against the surface of the desk, the sharp titanium tips gently scratching across the metal. He pushed her into one of Talon’s interrogation rooms and she’d let him do it - was just too curious what he would be up to… and the cameras were nicely placed so she’d have a little private _replay_ later.

“Yeah yeah. Big, bad _Daddy_ wants all the fun, hm? I think you have a little _control_ kink going on there, eeeh?!” The last is drawn a little longer, hitching up in confusion at the end when she feels the short skirt of her dress getting flipped up over her ass. She immediately turns her head, shoulders moving to twist around and ask what he’s on about - but again, his large palm is right there at the back of her head, sharp claws slipping beneath the electronic augments along the side of her shaved head. She stills immediately, shoulders tense.

“That’s how we gonna play?” she asks low, with a small growl in her voice.

“That’s how we’re going to play,” he replies cool, carefully enunciating every word. His other hand is at her hips, squeezing once to keep her pinned - then it slides over the slick material of her colorful leggings. Her back stiffens - bows a little downward, knees going straight immediately as he slides along the back of her thigh and, without further ado, cups her cunt.

“Not playing around, are you?” She tries to sound cool, but her voice is trembling, her body carefully still as his large hand holds her, the ball of his palm pressing right where she’s already clenching carefully with nervous arousal.

Reaper doesn’t say a word; just holds her for a moment with one hand at her head and the other at her cunt - before he finally moves. The motion is quick and smooth; so unbelievably suave, it takes her a second or two and the feeling of cool air against the slick lips of her pussy to realize he sliced right through her leggings; a neat gash from her furry pubic mound down to the tight little clench of her asshole.

“O-Oh you _bastard!_ ” she hisses immediately even as her belly churns with molten heat, and she is pretty sure he can see her pussy working; just a little bit more slick sliding from her hole. “Those were my _favorite!”_

They weren’t - she got a whole goddamn closet full of leggings in the color of the rainbow; but it was fun to struggle, hissing like a cat and squirming until his hand left the back of her head and instead clamped around her hips - unceremoniously lifting her up until her weight was distributed between his easy hold and her trembling arms.

Her legs kicked uselessly once, twice before she stopped thrashing and just hung there, pouting into the faint reflection of the brushed metal beneath her.

“You done?” he asks archly. He doesn’t sound winded from holding her up - just vaguely bored as he hooks one arm beneath her hips to keep her elevated and have the other free to touch her. _Fondle_ her.

Sombra’s breath hitches as a sharp, metal claw touches at the very tip of her slit, pressing against the small nub of her clit. It’s icy cold, and the threat of him hurting her with the razor sharp material makes her almost stop breathing.

“Yes. Just like that,” he sighs. He sounds relieved. “Keep your goddamn mouth shut for a moment. Damn, that’s good.”

She bristles immediately, but a tap of his claw against her clit has her mouth click shut before she can start insulting him again. The touch makes her toes curl. It’s been awhile since she had played with someone like that and the feeling of how large Reaper is makes her eyes water and jaw ache. She wants…

“You presented to me like a cat in heat just now. Just takes a hand on your little pussy to get you nice and obedient. Heh. Figures.” His deep voice is doing _things_ to her. It sounds like smoke and it feels like it’s crawling right underneath her skin and fills out her belly. She can almost feel it curling up inside her womb warm and thick and _there_.

The thought makes her clench again, and his low laughter gets her nipples to harden and press against the fabric of her dress. She’s not wearing a bra. She almost hopes he’ll find out; open up her tactical gear and get one of those large hands on her small, brown breasts-

“ _Hermosa_ …” he purrs and she feels his hand shift, two fingers tracing her labia before he slips between and spreads them open. Sombra’s mouth gapes a little, jaw slack, eyelids fluttering at the feeling of cool air hitting her wet, vulnerable flesh. “Like red wine. So dark and gorgeous…”

His fingers leave for a second, and when they return, they’re warmer - if only a little - and blunt. He’s not wearing a glove anymore as he feels her up, sliding from the pulsing, eager opening of her pussy down to the slowly fattening nub of her clit… rounds it once, twice, until she can feel her belly starting to get warm and tingly, then leaves again to pay a visit to her opening and give it the same treatment.

It almost lulls her into a strange, heated doze. She forgets to struggle and hiss abuse at him - instead she hangs in his grasp like a kitten and lets him play with her cunt, broad, blunt fingertips prodding and circling until her head feels too heavy to keep up. Her elbows want to bend; let her down onto the cold surface of the table to enjoy the ride - until suddenly he breaches her, fingers slipping in deep and smooth, testing the give of her cunt and the warmth of silky, puffy walls.

Sombra groans, back arching downwards - inadvertently tilting up her cunt. Offering it for him.

Reaper laughs again, and something low in her abdomen spasms with delicious need and pain.

“Haven’t had a good dick in a while, have you? Maybe that’s why you’re such a goddamn pain in the ass. I can help you with that…”

He’s fucking her on two fingers, slow and relentless, making her stretch around the thick digits until the rim of her opening burns and her pussy feels swollen and needy.

“You just…” He twists his hand, thumb coming down to press against her clit, making her grit her teeth and grunt visceral and real from deep in her chest. His skin is rough and brutish on her tender parts, just this side of painful that makes her tilt her head back, mouth wide open as she pulls in deep air as soon as the first shock of the touch has ebbed into a searing burn. “You jus’ talk big… nothin’ behind it…”

She’s slurring and it’s embarrassing but she can’t take it back; not while she is trying to swallow down the flood of saliva at the thought of a nice cock. She won’t drool for him.

“We'll see,” he responds evenly. He is calm; nothing cocky in his demeanor as he pulls his long fingers from her - and leans over her trembling back to show her the digits; scissors them apart in front of her dumbly staring eyes to show the slick glistening on them and the strands of it stretching between. “I knew you’d be messy,” he tells her, low, almost purrs it directly into her ear - and she gushes another little pool of it while he negligently wipes his fingers at her face - from one cheekbone to the next, smearing her immaculate lipstick in the process.

He’s painted a smile onto her face and she can’t even bite his fingers for it because he’s already gone before her heated brain can comprehend what has happened. There’s the tinkling of buckles, and then something warm and large unceremoniously slaps against her cunt.

She jerks. He is gripping her hips tighter. She can feel his hips move as he slowly fucks his dick up against her cunt, rubbing the shaft along her sodden little slit.

Sombra’s mouth falls open and she stares at her own bleary reflection again as she tries to comprehend the sheer perfection of the dick rubbing off against her pussy. She can’t feel much like this - only warmth and silky skin, feel the heft of it resting against her ass, and she _wants_ so sudden and viscerally that the clench of her belly hurts like a cramp.

“Dios mío,” she whispers. His cock slides down and she tries - and fails - to clench down on the tip of it.

Reaper - like the goddamned _bastard_ that he is - suddenly ceases every movement. She can feel his heartbeat pulse in his dick. It’s slow and steady and strong.

“What’s that?”

Sombra grits her teeth, tears of frustration and need burning in her eyes. “Get _in_ here,” she whispers heatedly, voice hitching a little. She’s breathing hard and her nipples are going to rub themselves raw against her unforgiving tactical gear.

Reaper flexes his hips - drags his cock along her folds once, then stops again.

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

She’d get him for that one later.

Her palms nearly slip on the surface of the table as she moves her weight around, reaching back and gripping one of her cheeks to pull it roughly to the side, stretching her hole. Showing off her insides - she can hear the sharp intake of breath through the air filter of his mask. She thinks she can feel the heat of his dick radiating towards her fingers and the need to reach over and grip it - palm it in her hand and feel it flex against her fingers - is stupidly overwhelming.

She breathes through it, makes herself hurt with the sharp tips of her titanium fingernails digging into the tender skin of her ass. The slight stretch of her hole feels nice - but she wants more.

“There,” she rasps. Sweat is starting to slide along her cheeks, her biceps is trembling with the strain of holding herself up. “In _there_.”

Things happen very sudden after that. Reaper isn’t saying anything more; doesn’t have a smart quip or a scathing remark. He grunts softly as if he’s shrugging his shoulders, and then he’s pressing inside; almost forcing the fat, blunt glans into her opening, cramming her full of just an inch of cock that makes her jerk and slip on the table.

There’s the pain of her elbow hitting the brushed steel blooming dully up her arm, eyes brimming with tears because she bit her tongue, the loud rumble of her total capitulation still sounding through the room - and then her entire being lights up with a whole ‘nother kind of pain that makes her toes tingle and her nipples almost pulse with need.

“Oh. Oh-o-oh,” she stutters, low, soft, her elbow slowly sliding to the side until her cheek lies against the coolness of the interrogation table.

He is large. Huge. He’s slipping in only millimeters, sliding on the slick she’s been very generous in offering, and still he’s spreading her farther and impossibly farther. Just when she thinks it’s enough; when there’s a high, breathless sound slipping from her like a teakettle over a hot stove - when she thinks she has to do something before he’ll ruin her cunt forever - the stretch stops and his head finally pops inside.

Sombra takes a rattling breath of relief; like a drowning man coming up to the surface, and slowly closes her eyes, riding the waves of rolling pleasure-pain lapping through her until Reaper does the unthinkable - and _moves_.

Hips rocking gently, working his cock deeper, making her soft walls spread and accommodate what was the meatiest cock Sombra had ever felt. It was girthy - heavy enough that she could feel it settling inside her, pushing down towards her belly button like it was about to fuck out of her stomach.

And still he was cramming more of it inside.

Her mouth was open, drool slipping from the corner, pooling on the table. She could smell her own cunt from the slick he smeared on her face. Her muscles contract weak and pathetic, trying to force the intruder out. The burn makes her whine, nails scraping against the metal of the table, legs uselessly dangling down.

He holds her effortlessly up, keeps her at the perfect angle to receive his dick, and god _damn_ but she is grateful for it. She thinks she might have cried if she’d have to hold herself up and invest any energy into anything but just _feeling_.

She wishes she could have seen his cock. She wishes she could have sucked him a little - just… just sipped at the tip and get a taste of it. _God_ , she wants to fuck her throat on it, she wants-

He finally bottoms out. She can feel his balls against her clit; large and warm and heavy. Reaper is silent, and it takes her a while to realize that _she_ is making sound for the both of them, a wheezing high pitched whine as her insides feel bloated with the dick she’s taken. She feels pregnant with it. Feels like her tits should be tender and swollen with milk or something. God, she’s a mess and he hasn’t even begun yet.

She’s a fucking mess.

Dios mío.

He starts fucking her like a toy. She can’t even hold on for the ride - he does it for her. His huge hands keep her round hips motionless. Her legs feel numb - her toes hadn’t had contact with the floor for fifteen or twenty minutes. Her cheek is rubbing along the metal of the table with every slow, deep thrust and all she can do is whisper “Yes,”s and “Sí”s and let him rail her good and proper like she hasn’t had in weeks, months, years, _ever_.

Every now and then a sharp feeling lances through her very core and she can’t even tell whether it is pain or pleasure, she just knows he’s reaching deep enough to make her eyes roll up into her head and her tongue loll out.

She can’t tell how long he’s fucked her, eerily silent behind her back, Sombra coasting on the waves of it until he suddenly speaks up - voice a little rougher, a little less smoky and more corporeal and gritty: “Not gonna pull stupid fucking pranks after this, are you? Gonna crawl into your little hidey hole and lick your wounds for a few weeks, I think. ‘Cause you know you’re going to feel _this_ -” he snaps his hips once, sharp, balls slapping against her clit almost like a reprimand; her tits are rubbing against the table, squeezed flat, painful - and she wants her fingernails on them, wants to tug on the hard tips - and she cries out once, sharp, back arching… “you’re going to feel this for a while.”

His hand slides over, thumb moving, and she realizes it’s the one without his glove, when the rough broad pad presses against the clench of her little asshole.

“You’re going to feel this for weeks. I’m ruining your cunt. Gonna fuck the cheek right out of you. Have you eating out of my palm because you’ll come crawling back, begging for my cock and for the privilege to suck my balls.”

Something inside her squirms at the words; twists like a snake, hissing and aggressive. It almost wants her to think up ways of getting back to him - but his next thrust has his cock kissing up to that deep spot inside her belly again and the resistance flees as fast as it had come.

He twists his thumb; corkscrews it inside of her ass without any lube, and the excess burn with the feeling of _too full too much too soon_ has Sombra cry out and tense, body practically vibrating on his cock, everything kept still, teetering on the edge of orgasm, every muscle clenching down on the intrusion.

He leans forward a little - curls above her body - and when Reaper speaks again, he finally sounds the slightest bit breathless. Low and animalistic.

“I’m going to cum so deep inside you, you’ll not be able to scrape me out again. Gonna carry me around your slutty cunt. Gonna get you sticky and sloppy where nobody’ll ever reach but me.”

Reaper’s thumb twists inside her asshole. His hips don’t move but she can feel his cock flex nonetheless. It’s as strong and girthy as the fucking man himself and Sombra sobs weakly, tears of overstimulation smearing her make-up.

“You fuck with me,” he breathes, twisting his hips, making her feel his cock, “...and I’ll fuck with you.”

She nearly bites her tongue when he grinds forward and down; makes her feel like he’ll be fucking out of her belly button, her hot insides contracting once, twice, then just stay in their desperate clench, squeezing, strangling his cock, keeping him from moving even an inch from her hot, jerking body as she shudders her way through orgasm drooling and crying and _wrecked_ from his cock.

Fuck, but did his little lesson spectacularly fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at my tumblr -> cyberratting


End file.
